100 Years Early
by Vampgrl1
Summary: The well messes up and Kagome accidently ends up a little further than she intended to. Now she encounters young Inuyasha and his mother! What will occur now? How will it affect the future?
1. Young Inuyasha and Inuyasha's mom

**Ok so lately I've been reading a lot of Inuyasha stories and a couple of times I have came across a story where Kagome goes to far back in time and encounters Sesshomaru little or something…but she never encounters Inuyasha little. Soooo I decided to write a story where she encounters Inuyasha young. =) Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha sadly.**

"Bye Mom! Bye Souta! Bye Gramps!" I yelled. I jumped in the well and let the blue magic engulf me. After a while, I noticed that it was taking longer to arrive in the feudal era.

Then, I hit the dirt.

I looked up and found that Inuyasha wasn't peeking in at the top like he usually does when im a little late. I brushed it off and began to make my way up the side of the well with my big yellow backpack or should I say, my black hole. I heaved my backpack over the wooden side of the well and climbed out.

I once again was shocked that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha weren't waiting for me. Brushing it off again, I started making my way towards the village.

When I got there, I almost fainted.

The village wasn't there. Nothing was there except a bunch of trees and grass.

I started to feel a little light-headed so I sat down on a near rock. I put my head in my hands and thought it over. How could this happen? What could have caused this? Then one person flashed in my mind. Naraku. Of course he would do this. He's always trying to stray our group apart but never succeeds. So apparently he found out that I go through that well and then sealed it to where when I jumped in it again to go back to Inuyasha, I would just appear in another time. That makes sense!

Then a movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I then noticed that there was a evil aura coming my way.

I grabbed my bow and arrows and readied myself. Then a small dragon emerged from the woods into the field where the well was but then a little creature in red with white hair also emerged out of the woods.

I then recognized that creature as Inuyasha! But he was younger. He quickly killed the dragon with his 'Dragon-reaver, Soul-stealer' thing and then a human woman in an outfit like Inuyasha's but except when the skirt part started it did a pattern of white and red layers, walked out and clapped.

"Very good, Inuyasha. I am very proud. You are becoming stronger as days go on."

She smiled and embraced him in a hug. She then looked up and noticed me. I froze and a look of confusion came across her face.

"Hello." She said.

"H-hello," I said.

"Come here."

I slowly made my way over to her as the young Inuyasha turned around. When he saw me, he braced himself for a battle just in case. I reached the woman and stopped.

"May I ask your name?" she asked.

"Kagome," I said.

"Kagome. Beautiful name. Why are you way out here, Kagome?" she asked.

"I-I was looking for my friends, but I could not find them," I stated.

"Hmm. Well would you like to accompany me and my son back to our palace? We have extra rooms if you would like one," she offered.

"Um, t-thank you but I would like to stay here for a moment to check on something," I said.  
She smiled.

"Alright. Well we have camp not to far from here if you change your mind. Inuyasha, would you mind staying with this woman if she changes her mind?" she asked, as she looked down at him.

"Sure mama," he said.

The woman turned around and headed off in a direction. I turned around and headed back to the well. When I got to the well, I grabbed on to the edge and jumped in. While I was falling, I felt no magic encircle me as I went down. Then I hit bottom and felt pain in my ankle.

"Ow!" I said.

Slowly, I stood up and climbed out of the well.

When I got out, the young Inuyasha was looking at me funny.

"Why did you do that......Kagome, right?" he asked.

"Because im trying to go back to where I came from and yes my name is Kagome." I said.

He glanced down the well.

"You live down there?" he asked, pointing down the well with a confused look upon his face.

I giggled.

"Sort of," I said.

He gave me a weird look and turned around and starting walking off to where you could see smoke rising out of the trees. After he noticed I wasn't following, he turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

I snapped back into reality and limped over to where he was. He turned and walked off again. Apparently my journeys with Inuyasha was going to begin about 100 years early.

**AN: Ok…so how'd you like it? Please review and tell me!**

**Vampgrl1**


	2. New Memories

**Ok well here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**KPOV**

I followed Inuyasha into the forest and went to a little campout where his mother was tending to the fire.

I walk up and sat down on the ground and began feeling around on my ankle to find where the sprain was. When I found it, I winced and began rummaging around in my bad for a bandage.

Inuyasha began curiously looking at me and my bag. Apparently the curiosity overcame him and he walked over and peeked in my bag.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the first-aid box.

"This is medicine for cuts and stuff," I said.

"Oh," he said.

I giggled. Apparently the younger Inuyasha was just as curious as the other Inuyasha I know…in the future? Yeah…I guess you could say that since I am another 100 years in the past.

I wrapped the bandage around my ankle and packed up my stuff.

Inuyasha's mother had finished tending the fire and sat down. Inuyasha walked over to a tree and propped himself against and fell asleep.

She then looked at me with a curious expression on her face. After a while I began to squirm under her gaze. She chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just wondering as to why you're not commenting about my son," She said.

I glanced at him and then gave her a questioning look.

"About what?" I asked.

"Him being a half-breed of course."

A look of realization came across my face.

"Oh. Well um…I guess it doesn't really bother me," I say.

"Hmm… and also when Inuyasha emerged from the forest the first time, a look of relief came across your face…almost like you knew him. And don't try to say that you already knew him because I don't leave him alone and I have never seen you before so its not possible that you've met him" she says.

I freeze.

_How am I going to explain that I'm from the future and that I came through a magical well?! She'll probably think I'm crazy and leave me behind! But…I have to tell her otherwise how am I going to figure a way to get back home?_

I sigh.

"Well…I…I'm from the future. I came through that well in the center of that field. I use a piece of the Jewel of the Four Souls to travel through the well. I know Inuyasha from 100 years in the future. But now for some reason…it won't let me back through." I said.

"How is he? In the future I mean?" she asks. I was a little shocked that she wasn't grabbing Inuyasha and running away from me.

"H-he's great. He's a wonderful fighter and very kind. Although he does have moments where he can have a temper," I say. I giggled and looked at Inuyasha's mother. She was smiling.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" she says.

I gasp. "Why do you think that?" I defend.

She giggled. "I can see it all over your face. The way your eyes soften when you start talking about him, it's obvious you very much love him." She says.

I sigh. "Yes, I do love him."

She smiles again and gets up off the log.

"Well I hope that in the future, you and him become mates. Also, you can call me Izayoi," she says.

I blush and smile. "Thank you Izayoi for letting me stay with you and Inuyasha," I say.

"No problem, Kagome. We will do our best to help you get back to your time," she says.

She then went and laid down and went to sleep.

I walked over to the edge of the woods and looked at the well.

_Inuyasha, I hope that I will get back to you soon. I want to tell you that I met your mother. I want to tell you…I want to tell you I love you._

**IPOV (back when Kagome was suppose to be back and then it will lead up to the same time as when I ended Kagome's POV)**

I tap my fingers impatiently against the edge of the well.

_What is taking Kagome so long?!_

I then jump down the well but feel no magic surround me.

I look up questioningly and still see the blue sky.

I jump back out and speed off to the village.

I run in to Kaede's hut and find Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara around a small pot.

Miroku looks up at me and then notices that Kagome isn't with me.

"Where is Kagome, Inuyasha?" he asks.

"She didnt come and then when I jumped down the well to go get her, the well didn't work," I say.

Then Kaede and Sango look up at this news.

"Are ye sure, Inuyasha?" Kaede says.

"Of course I'm sure, you old hag!" I yell.

"Inuyasha calm ye self down. There's no need ye to be upset with me," she says.

I huff.

"Well I just want to know why the hell the well ain't workin'!" I scream.

I stomp out of the hut and go jump up in a tree.

All of a sudden I remember meeting Kagome when I was out hunting with my mother and then her joining us at our camp.

What is happening?

**AN: Well I hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Vampgrl1**


	3. Intruder Alert

**Sorry its been so long since I updated. Apparently teachers just dont understand that SOMETIMES YOU WANT A LITTLE BREAK! Ahem...sorry. Just letting my anger out. Anyways, heres the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I dont own Inuyasha. If i did, I wouldnt be writing on here now would I?**

**LIPOV (Little Inuyasha POV) This is before he meets Kagome **

Quickly, I ran through the forest trying to catch up to the little dragon I was chasing.

Finally, it reached a meadow and it stopped, obviously thinking that it escaped me.

I came up behind it and used my 'Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer' and killed it.

My mother then came out and applauded me.

"Very good, Inuyasha. I am very proud. You are becoming stronger as days go on," she said.

She came over and embraced me in a hug and then looked up.

"Hello," she said.

"H-hello," a feminine voice said back.

"Come here," my mother said.

I turned around and then noticed a teen age looking girl.

She had on a weird outfit that was very different from what women in my village wear.

I then braced myself for attack just incase this girl was planning on harming us.

When she reached us, she stopped.

"What is your name?" my mother asked.

"Kagome," the girl said.

"Kagome. Beautiful name. Why are you way out here, Kagome?" asked my mother.

"I-I was looking for my friends, but I could not find them," the girl stated.

"Hmm. Well would you like to accompany me and my son back to our palace? We have extra rooms if you would like one," my mother offered.

"Um, t-thank you but I would like to stay here for a moment to check on something,"the girl said.  
My mom smiled.

"Alright. Well we have camp not to far from here if you change your mind. Inuyasha, would you mind staying with this woman if she changes her mind?" my mother asked asked, as she looked down at me.

"Sure mama," I said.

My mother then turned around and headed off towards our campsite

The girl turned around and headed towards a well that was in the meadow.

When she got to the well, she grabbed on to the edge and jumped in.

I walked up to the edge of the well and looked down.

"Ow!" I heard

When she got out, I was sure I was looking at her funny.

"Why did you do that, Kagome right?" I asked.

"Because im trying to go back to where I came from and yes my name is Kagome." Kagome said.

I glanced down the well.

"You live down there?" I asked, pointing down the well.

She giggled. Why was she giggling?

"Sort of," she said.

I gave her a weird look and turned around and starting walking off to where the campsite was.

I then noticed that she wasnt following and turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

She snapped back into reality and limped over to me.

I turned around and walked off again.

After we got to the campsite, she walked over to a log and sat down.

She then started feeling around on her ankle and then winced.

She reached into her yellow bag and pulled out a box with a red cross on it.

I walked over curiously and peered into her bag.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the box.

"Its medicine for cuts and stuff," she said.

"Oh."

She giggled again. What is so funny?

I shook my head and walked over to a tree. I propped myself against it and fell asleep.

**?POV (Back to the present)**

I walked through the forest and then saw smoke rising out of the tops of the trees.

I turned and starting walked that direction and came across a campsite.

Sitting around the fire was Izayoi, that stupid half-breeds mother, a strange looking, human girl, and propped against a tree was the half-breed himself.

I walked out into the opening and Izayoi looked up and instantly her face turned into a glare. I chuckled.

"You dispise me that much do you?" I asked.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just out taking a walk and saw a campsite so i thought I'd check it out."

I looked over at the strange girl and she gasped.

**AN: Cliffie!!! Ok so heres a contest, whoever can name the suspicious intruder gets to get a character named after them in which they give me their name (or a name of their choosing) and then they tell me what kind of character they want to be..(i'll explain more in detail to whoever wins) and also they can PM me and ask me ANY question about the story and I will answer them. Sooooo....review!**

**Vampgrl1**


	4. Hinote, the Fire Demon

_**People's characters in this chapter: Hinote, the Fire Demon (woodbyne/Ruthe-la's character)**_

**AN: Hey everyone. Well on the 20th of December, I emailed the last 3 people that needed to reply with their description and question. Out of those three, two responded. The only person I didn't get a response for is EclipseAsterScout. **

**To EclipseAsterScout: I'm sorry but now I can not include your description in the story. The only way I could is if you replied within now and Christmas. **

**Also if EclipseAsterScout does not reply, that means i'll have 1 spot open. If anyone wants to be a character in the story and ask me a question about the story, review and tell me your description and question. If EclipseAsterScout doesn't reply by Christmas, i'll look through all the reviews and pick the best description that I like. Then I will notify that person and tell them. I might even do that still even if EclipseAsterScout replies. Hmmm. **

**Ok so like I said in the AN last time, the person that replied back first got a special surprise. The person that replied first was woodbyne/Ruthe-la. You will find out the surprise at the end of this chapter. She knows though. =) I've decided that every time I add a person's character in a chapter, im going to put their name at the top of the page. Im going to put the character's name, what they are (like fire demon, witch miko, etc.), and the person's username.**

**Wow, thats a LONG AN. Kay, heres the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Dont. Own. Inuyasha.**

**SPOV (Sesshomaru POV)**

"S-sesshomaru," she said.

I widened my eyes.

How does this human girl know my name? I am sure I have never encountered her before.

I walked over to stand before her.

"Girl, how is it that you know this Sesshomaru's name?"

"No reason you need to know, Sesshomaru," Izayoi said.

I turned my head and glared at her.

"This Sesshomaru was not talking to you. This Sesshomaru was talking to the human wench," I said.

The girl stood.

"Hey! There is no need for you to talk to her like that! And is ISNT any of your business as to why I know you name," she said.

I glared.

"Wench, you have no right to speak to this Sesshomaru in that tone or manner. Sesshomaru will accompany you, that half-breed of my brother, and his human mother so that this Sesshomaru can figure out as to how you know me," I said.

She glared at me.

"Whatever but stop talking in third person. Sheesh." she said.

"Hn," I said.

She sat down, leaned her head against the tree, and fell asleep.

I looked over at Izayoi and she glared.

I walked away and went and propped myself against a tree. I looked up to the sky and then quickly fell asleep.

**KPOV**

The next morning, I awoke to Izayoi preparing breakfast, Inuyasha trying to collect herbs, and Sesshomaru nowhere to be seen.

I got up and walked over to where Izayoi was preparing some fish.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Psht! Who cares? If we can leave before he comes back, good," she said.

Just then Sesshomaru walked up.

"Oh. Speak of the devil," she said.

I stood up and walked over to where Inuyasha was collecting herbs.

"Hello Inuyasha," I said.

"Hello Kagome," he said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to find medicinal herbs."

"Oh well," I looked around. "Heres one," I said, reached down and grabbing one.

He looked at me curiously.

"How'd you know that? Most people can't tell," he said.

"Well im a Miko. I can tell the difference because I was trained to know," I said.

The curiousity vanished from his face instantly as soon as he heard the word miko.

"Oh," he said.

He picked them up out of my hands and walked over to his mother's bag. He put them in and walked over to the edge of the tree's.

"Come on mother," Inuyasha said.

"Alright, dear. Im coming," she said. She picked up her stuff and then walked over to where he was. She turned back to me.

"Come on, Kagome." she said.

I walked over and then we all walked off with Sesshomaru trailing behind.

As we walked, Inuyasha would talk to his mother while Sesshomaru and I drowned in silence. Its not like it bothered me. It was actually quite comforting, just to be able to think about what has happened recently.

Then I heard my name in Inuyasha's and his mother's conversation.

"Guess what, mother?" Inuyasha asked.

"What dear?" she asked.

"Kagome is a miko," he said.

Izayoi turned around and looked at me.

"You are?" she asked.

I nodded and she smiled.

"Well thats wonderful to know." she said.

She turned back around and continued her conversation with Inuyasha.

Then all of a sudden I heard a noise. I turned towards the noise and waited.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seems to have heard the noise also because they also turned that direction.

**SPOV**

I heard a noise and turned my head towards it. Apparently the miko and half-breed heard it too because they turned their heads also.

Then all of a sudden a girl with black mid-length hair jumped out of a tree and landed gracefully. She had a red outfit on but the back the shirt was rised just enough that it showed a scar in the shape of a flame. So she was a fire demon.

She smiled.

"Hello," she said.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said.

"Nothing, just dropping in."

Her eyes traveled across everyone and then landed on me.

We locked eyes and then all of a sudden I felt the want to make her mine. To make her my mate.

She smiled at me.

"Hello, im Hinote ," she said. **(Hinote means fire in Japanese. So does ****kasai, faia, houka, hi, kaki, gogyou, kaji. But I liked Hinote.)**

"I'm Sesshomaru," I said.

She smiled again.

"Nice to meet you Sesshomaru," she said.

"As to you."

She giggled and turned away.

"I hope we meet again."

"As do I," I said.

She jumped back into the tree and disappeared.

"Well i've never seen this side of you, Sesshomaru," Izayoi said.

I growled and she laughed.

"Your growls dont frighten me Sesshomaru," she said.

I growled even louder and she just shook her head.

That woman needs to shut her trap. That mouth of hers will get her killed one day.

**AN: Well how'd you like it? Dont forget that if you want a chance to have your character in the story to review! The surprise that woodbyne/Ruthe-la received was that she gets to be Sesshomaru's mate. Her character is Hinote. I might change the name though because I gave her this one until she could give me a name. By the way, I am going on a trip on the 26th of December till the 2nd of January. So i probably wont update during that time period. If i have access to the internet and I have a chapter written up then I might update. Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Vampgrl1**


	5. Sesshomaru's First Smile

_**People's characters in this story: **_

_*****__**Hinote, the Fire Demon (woodbyne/Ruthe-la's character)* **_

_**Carina, half 'cat' demon (shortycng's character)**_

**Yay! Im so happy that I finally get to update this story! The only reason I haven't updated was because I promised myself that I would update my other stories before continuing on this one. I hadn't updated my other ones in MONTHES! So…here I am again! Im so excited!**

**Also, if im bring in a character again (like Hinote) then at the top their name will be in this thingy: *whoevers name* Ok so…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: -tries to secretly grab Inuyasha while Rumiko isn't looking- -Inuyasha turns and glares and I back away- So obviously I don't own him! –sticks tongue out at Inuyasha-**

**HPOV (Hinote)**

As I swiftly glided through the trees, I couldn't help but think about Sesshomaru. I had this weird feeling in my gut the second I saw him. It looked as if he had that same feeling.

I couldn't wrap my head around what that feeling was. It was like I wanted to constantly be around him. I shook my head and smiled.

I decided that I was going to go back and have a talk with him.

**IPOV (Inuyasha in present time?)**

I sat up in the tree looking out to the sky. I could tell that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were staring at me but I just didn't acknowledge them.

I couldn't understand how randomly at times, a new memory would pop in my head with Kagome in it. Memories of me and mother traveling, suddenly turned into a memory of Kagome, Sesshomaru, my mother, and I traveling. I just couldn't understand it.

Sesshomaru had visited yesterday claiming the same thing. How at random times, old memories would just change. He said that one memory was of him coming to our campsite and seeing Kagome…and then decided to travel with us because of the weird reaction he got out of her.

I growled and shook my head.

"Keh! Nothing makes any more god damn sense!" I yelled. I leaped from the tree and began walking out towards the Bone Eaters Well. I sat down beside the railing and leaned my head against the side.

"Kagome, where are you?"

**KPOV**

As we continued our journey after we met up with Hinote, I began to think about Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha, I wish I could see you. I miss you so much. I miss all of you…but you most of all._

"Kagome? Are you alright, dear?" Izayoi asked.

I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, just fine."

She looked at me with concern and then nodded.

"Alright, well then lets carry on. I want to try to get to at least a good clearing but a village would be better," she said, as she walked on.

I continued walking in silence until we came to a cleared out piece of grass. It was already dusk so we began making camp.

Sesshomaru walked off into the woods and Inuyasha walked off in the other direction.

Izayoi sat down and began preparing the fire as I also sat down on a log.

After she had the fire going, she turned to me and got that concerned look on her face again.

"So, tell me what was_ really_ bothering you today," she said.

I sighed. "Its just…I really miss Inuyasha," I said.

"You mean the one in your time?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I bet you do. Im not surprised. Kagome, I will help you as best I can but I can't make any promises. Even though I have never seen you or your Inuyasha reactions together, I have seen your actions around this Inuyasha and I can tell you care for him deeply. I know you may not act the same as you do around your Inuyasha but you still care for this one. I _want_ you two to be together. So, im going to help as best as I can," she said.

I smiled. "Thanks Izayoi. I also may have some idea as to who might have done this."

She looked at me curiously. "Who?"

"W-well, there's this evil demon in my time named Naraku. I have a feeling that he wanted to keep me and Inuyasha separated because in my time, Inuyasha, me, and three other friends are the greatest fighters in the land. So it only makes sense that he would want us separated so that we are weakened," I said.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, that seems reasonable. I think I might know how to help you. I know a great magician/demon and he might be able to lift the curse long enough for you to slip through. Although, the journey there is a tad bit longer than to my village, if you're willing to go the extra length," she said.

"Yes! Of course! Oh, thank you Izayoi!"

I ran over to her and hugged her.

She laughed. "Its nothing, Kagome. Im glad I could help," she said.

Although little did Kagome and Izayoi know, Little Inuyasha had overheard their entire conversation.

"Kagome loves…my future self?" he asked himself.

The next morning, we all woke up in a hurry and began our journey again.

About a hour after we began our journey, a village came into sight.

But before we could get to the village, we noticed a cat half-demon lurking behind the trees, spying on the village.

She had long black hair that came down to her waist while it was in a high ponytail but there's not telling how long it was when it was down. She had on long blue pants with a blue shirt that came up her back and tied where her shoulder blades were. She also had a silver katana hooked on her waist.

I walked up behind her and tapped her. She slightly jumped and turned around.

Her eyes were dark blue and the slits were like a cats. She also had little cat ears on top of her head like Inuyasha had dog ears.

"Oh, hello. I didn't hear anyone coming. I guess I was too preoccupied to notice," she said.

"Hi. Um which by the way, why are you spying on the village?" I asked.

She laughed.

"Oh, its nothing. Im just curious as to how a human village works. If I even get close, they panic… so I stay my distance and watch," she said.

I laughed.

"Oh, ok. Well, my name is Kagome."

"Mine is Carina," she said. She smiled.

"Well, as much fun as this was, I have to go back to my family. Bye!"

She quickly ran away and I turned back around to join the group.

Me, Izayoi, and Inuyasha continued on into the village as Sesshomaru stayed in the woods.

Izayoi found us a room and we all went in to get some rest.

**SPOV**

As I waited in the forest for the next morning to come, I heard the rustling of leaves in front of me.

I moved my hand over my current sword, Toshiwakai** (which means young since Sesshomaru is young at this time)**, and stared intently at that spot.

Then Hinote glided out of the bushes with a smirk on her face.

"Did I scare you?" she asked.

I scoffed.

"No one can scare this Sesshomaru. I was just prepared in case someone wanted to battle."

She sighed. "Whatever you say."

She sat down in front of me. I turned my head the the side to look at the moon.

"Um, Sesshomaru, can I ask you something about the time we met?" she asked.

I shifted my eyes toward her to show that I was listening.

"Ok well when I saw you, I sort of felt a pull towards you. Like I needed to be with you. Did you feel anything?" she asked.

I stayed silent for little bit, contemplating on whether or not I should tell her the truth. Finally I decided I should.

"Yes. This Sesshomaru did feel a 'pull' toward you. I felt the need to protect you and…"

She rolled her hands as if to say continue.

I looked away.

"This Sesshomaru wishes not to say that word. Not yet at least."

She sighed.

"Fine. At least I got that much. Well im glad that you said that. I like you very much Sesshomaru."

I turned my head towards her and gave a small smile.

She smiled a huge smile in return and I chuckled.

Slowly, I leaned my head toward her and she started leaning her head towards mine.

Finally, our lips met.

We continued that kiss for a while and then she pulled back.

She smiled and stood up.

"Well, so long for now Sesshomaru." She winked and jumped into the trees.

I growled a little growl and then smirked.

"Hn."

**AN: Whew! I think that was a pretty good chapter. What do you think? Review and tell me!**

**Vampgrl1**


	6. Almost Sesshomaru's Twin

_**People's characters in this chapter:**_

_***Hinote, the Fire Demon (woodbyne/Ruthe-la's character)*{briefly in a memory}**_

_**Sutoikku, the full wind or water demon (NekomataHanyou's character)**_

**Im so excited to be updating on this story! XD  
By the way, I just wanted to let everyone that has a character, just because I don't bring your character in the next chapter after I bring it in the next time, doesn't mean I won't ever bring it back in. Now a few I won't bring back in because I can't think of any other situation for them to come back in.  
So if you're curious whether or not their coming back in after I bring yours in the first time, just message me and ask me. Also, if I say no that their not coming back in, you say that you would like them to come back in, you need to have a situation for them to come back into…and it can't be something random like (Kagome, Izayoi, and Inuyasha are in the middle of a volcano and then my water demon comes and saves them….)**

**No. Im not going to take that. Be reasonable please. Think of something that goes along the line of the story.**

**Well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters! **

**IPOV**

I was sitting in the branches of Goshinboku, the tree that Kagome found me pinned to.

I missed Kagome so much. I don't understand why she isn't coming back, I don't understand why I can't get through the well, and I defiantly don't understand why all of a sudden my memories will change.

I finally got fed up with it and jumped out of the tree and ran off towards Kaede's hut.

Maybe she can figure this whole mess out.

I ran into her hut and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede was sitting around a pot of soup getting ready to eat.

"Oh Inuyasha, I didn't think ye would be back in time for some soup. Would ye like some?" Kaede asked.

"No. I want to ask some questions." I said.

Everyone got a shocked face when I turned down food and then when I said I wanted to ask some questions, a look a realization hit their face. They knew it was about Kagome.

"Alright. Go ahead, Inuyasha."

I sat down.

"Well first, do you have any thought as to why the well won't work?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, considering that we are in the middle of trying to pursue Naraku and he wants to kill ye, I would think that he would have stopped the well from working. He knows that Kagome leaves and goes through that well. It's also logical that he would want ye to be separated from one of ye's most critical members."

I thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, I sort of had that thought but I didn't think he knew about the well and Kagome. So I didn't think that was possible. Well that answered two of my questions. Also, lately at random times one of my memories with my mother will suddenly change. For example, one memory of me and my mother traveling changed to my mother, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and me traveling. Can you explain that?" I asked.

Everyone's head looked up at this question.

"Well…I think that possibly Kagome went back to when ye were a child. So that means that she can change events that happened in the past. So any time that she spends with you in the past, she will change that memory in your mind in this time." Kaede said.

All of a sudden, I remember hiding behind a tree while Kagome and my mother talked. Then I heard her and Kagome talking about missing me. Then my mother started talking about how she can tell that Kagome cares for me and that she wants me and Kagome to be together. Then, quietly, I said to myself that Kagome loved my future self.

_WAIT A MINUTE! She…loves me? She loves me. _

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Sango asked.

I looked over at her.

"Another memory changed," I said, obviously happy. Her eyes brightened up at that.

"Well, what happened?"She asked.

"Well, after we had all set camp, Sesshomaru and I went off in different directions but at the edge of camp I hid behind a tree to hear what my mother and Kagome were talking about. My mom asked Kagome what was really bothering her that day. Kagome said that she missed me. My mom asked if she was talking about the one in her time and Kagome nodded. My mom said that she wasn't surprised and that she can tell that Kagome cares deeply for me. She started talking about Kagome's reactions about my little self. Then my mom said that he wants me and Kagome to be together." I said.

Sango smiled.

"At least Kagome is ok. Inuyasha can I talk to you outside?" she asked.

I gave a confused face and then nodded.

Me and Sango got up and walked outside. We walked over to the edge of the woods and then faced each other.

"Inuyasha, as SOON as Kagome gets back you need to tell her your feelings for her."

I blushed.

"What are you talking about?! Keh! I don't have any feelings for Kagome!" I said, trying to hide my blush.

"YEAH RIGHT! Inuyasha just admit it. You love Kagome."

I got a huge blush on my face and turned away.

"Fine…I love Kagome. Happy?" I mumbled. Sango smiled.

"Yup! Now what are you going to do when Kagome gets back?" she asked, making me admit it out loud.

"Admit my feelings to her," I mumbled again.

She nodded.

"Good boy." She walked off and went into the hut.

I walked off into the woods and sat down in Goshinboku. I looked off into the sky and began thinking about Kagome again.

I sighed. I can't wait till Kagome returns.

**PSPOV (Present Sesshomaru Point Of View)**

I was sitting in my office as Rin picked on Jaken and Jaken would yell at Rin to stop.

Then it would just start all over.

Then, a memory of meeting a demon named Hinote flashed into my mind and then no more than it appeared, more came into my mind.

Like when I was sitting on the ground propped up against a tree and then Hinote walked out. That night we had shared our first kiss.

I got up and walked out the door, to the courtyard. Jaken and Rin quickly followed behind me.

I kept walking outside until I reached the training arena.

I needed to get my mind of this. I was going to go crazy as to why this was happening if I didn't.

I sighed and pulled out Bakusaiga. Then I began.

**KPOV**

I sat up from the mat in the hut that the people in the village gave us and yawned.

On to another day of traveling. Izayoi said that it would only take another 2 days or so. It depends on how fast we can move and how much ground we can cover.

I stood up, grabbed my bag, and headed out to the nearby river to clean up before we head out.

I bent down and scooped up some water in my hands and brought it to my mouth.

I heard a sound and looked up. When I looked up, I was met with bright, emerald green eyes.

We both sat up and looked at each other. She was obviously a demon and had long brown hair that cascaded down her back. She had a couple of freckles on her cheeks and then some tatoos across her body. They also seemed to be moving.

She also wore an outfit just like Sesshomaru's but instead it was all white with gauzy, flowing bits around her. She also didn't have the armored spikes on her shoulder like Sesshomaru did.

She was almost like Sesshomaru's twin.

"Uh, hello." I said.

She nodded a hello and stood up.

"So uh…what's your name?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes and then her eyes flickered to behind me.

I turned and saw that Sesshomaru, Izayoi, and Inuyasha was heading my way.

She looked back at me for a second and then looked away. She jumped over the river and walked straight up to Inuyasha.

He looked and her for a second and then slowly reached down and grabbed his ears and started rubbing them and then gave a slight smile.

We all looked at each other then back at her.

"Uh, what are you doing to my son's ears?" Izayoi asked.

She ignored Izayoi and continued rubbing Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha peeked up at the demon and had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"They're so cute!" she finally said.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. I couldn't help but remember the first time that I met Inuyasha.

I had done the same thing to his ears…even though he didn't know it.

Apparently the demon had heard me and she turned around.

"What's funny?" she asked.

I giggled.

"Im sorry. Watching you made me remember something," I said.

She narrowed her eyes again and then walked back over to the river.

She turned around and looked straight at Inuyasha and then to me.

"My name is Sutoikku," she said and walked off.

I turned around and looked at everyone. Everyone just looked a little confused except Sesshomaru of course. He looked like he didn't care.

I sighed.

We all jumped across the river and continued our journey.

I can't WAIT till I return.

**AN: Well how was that? I know I haven't updated in a while and im soooorrrrryyy! But I hope this makes up for it. So please please review. Also, I would like at least a total of 32 reviews. More is fine but at least 32.**


	7. Save Them Twice

_**People's characters in this chapter:**_

_**Yuki and Kuro (kagome-AKAangle's characters {she picked to have a mate})**_

**Hey guys! Im really sorry that I haven't updated. Ive been working on my new story called A Crying Heart. It was originally Xiao Hui Lang's but she gave it away…so I took it! Ok so here is the chapter. I don't want to make you guys wait any longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! BAKA! Rumiko Takahashi does! (Telling this to the copyright people)**

**KPOV**

I sighed again for about the thousandth time today. I never thought that I could be so bored on a trip before. When traveling with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo I would always be talking with one of them.  
But traveling with Izayoi, Inuyasha (the little one), and Sesshomaru was just plain out boring.  
Izayoi had said that there was at least 2 more days of travel left before we would get to the wizard or whatever he is called who could help me. I don't know how im going to survive the boringness.

I sighed again and everyone looked back at me.

"Miko, will you please stop sighing. It's becoming annoying." Sesshomaru said.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

I continued walking and got ahead of the rest of the group.  
We walked for a while and then we heard a moan and then some growling.

We ran ahead and found a huge demon in front of a pregnant female half wolf demon who was hovering over a male half wolf demon who looked to be her mate. He was passed out behind her and she was trying to look confident but you could tell that she was scared.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I ran towards the demon. Sesshomaru attacked it with his poison claws, Inuyasha attacked it with his iron-reaver, soul-stealer, and I pulled out some bows and arrows that I had found in the forest. We attacked it and quickly killed it.

I walked over to the female half-demon where she was tending to the male. She was shaking him and silently weeping.  
"Um, excuse me. But may I ask what happened here?" I asked.  
She turned around and looked at me. I noticed that she had black and white streaked hair.  
She gulped and sniffled.  
"While I was off at the hot springs, my mate was here preparing camp. When I came back, I found him unconscious and the demon hovered over him, about to eat him. I quickly ran over to him and blocked the demon's way. I couldn't get to my sword and I was in a position to where I couldn't fight him off. Right about then you guys showed up. Thank you by the way." She said.  
I smiled. "It's no problem. May I ask your names?"  
"Mine is Yuki and my mate's is Kuro."

I smiled again. "Well, were about to make camp so if you want to stay with us for the night then that would be fine. By the way, where are you heading exactly?" I asked.

"Thank you. We would be grateful if you would let us stay. And we are heading for the East Lands. Our pack is there. We went on a journey but we need to return because of the little wolf cub that's on its way." She said as she looked down at her stomach.

I smiled. "Well, were heading that way. We have to find a wizard demon to help us so if you want, you can just travel with us till we come upon where you need to stop." I offered.

"That would be great. Once again thank you." She said.

Izayoi started a fire and Inuyasha went out to gather fire wood. Sesshomaru once again disappeared off into the forest and Yuki stayed right by her mate. When Inuyasha returned, her mate started to stir. Then his eyes popped open.  
He jumped up and had his sword ready. He waited and then looked down to Yuki. She smiled and nodded her head down and he slowly put away his sword and sat down.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Im Kagome, this is Izayoi, this is Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru is off in the forest somewhere." I said, pointing each of them out.

He calmed down and looked at Yuki.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes. Thankfully Kagome and the others got here just in time and saved us both. When I arrived you were already knocked out and the demon was about to eat you, so I had to get in its way and in the position I was in, I couldn't get to my sword and I couldn't kick him or anything." She said.  
He gave her a solemn look and caressed her cheek.

"Im so sorry. The demon just appeared behind me and knocked me out before I could react."  
She shook her head.

"No, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself please." She said.  
He nodded and smiled.

He then looked to us and smiled.  
"Thank you for saving us. We owe you big time," he said.

"Its fine," Izayoi said.

They both nodded and laid down to get some rest. Inuyasha had gone over to a nearby tree and leaned against it and fell asleep. Izayoi and I had made some sort of mat out of straw and other things. It was actually quite comfortable.  
We all quickly fell asleep, unaware of the coming day.

**IPOV**

To hopefully get my mind off of Kagome, I went out on a walk down a random path. Unfortunately though, I ran into a couple of demons that wasn't really helping with the worrying matter.

Although, after about the 4th demon in the past hour, I came across and half-demon couple with about an 8 year old half-demon child. I didn't know how that was possible but somehow it was.  
They hadn't noticed me yet but little did they know, a huge snake demon was coming straight their way. I guess they were too preoccupied to sense the evil aura.

I ran up in front of them and cast Wind Scar. The demon quickly vanished and I turned around to face them.

They looked confused for a moment and then a look of relief came across their face.

"Thank you so much, Inuyasha. This is the second time you've saved our and our daughters life," the woman said.

I gave her a confused look.

"You don't remember? You saved us once before but you were with other people" she said.

All of a sudden, a memory changed of when I was traveling with Kagome, my mother, and Sesshomaru and we had came across a woman hovering over her mate while she was pregnant and a snake demon was attacking them. We had defeated it and then they traveled with us until the East Lands.

I looked to her and nodded.  
"Now I remember. I was small at that age right? I was also with a teenage girl, my mother, and a white-suited demon, right?" I asked to confirm.

The woman nodded.

"Yes. Me and your mother became very good friends. I was very sad when I found out of her death. I also heard that her half-breed son still lived so I was hoping that you took good care of yourself. It looks like you did. So, where is this girl that was traveling with you back then?" she asked.

"See right now she sort of is living it. It's difficult to explain but that incident and everything that happened that you remember with her in it, wasn't supposed to happen. But it was caused by one of our enemies that wants our group to be split up."

She gave me a weird look and then shook her head.

"Well, I hope that you mate with her. You and her make a wonderful couple." She said as she winked.

I blushed slightly and turned away so that she didn't see it.

She laughed and then her, her mate, and their daughter walked away.

I sighed and started walking towards Kaede's village.

Kagome, come back!

**AN: Bleh. Well at least Spring Break is finally here! But unfortunately, im going to be on a trip over the WHOLE break. So I will not have any time to update. But I promise that I haven't forgot about this story and I will not give up on it. Well…review please!**


	8. Irritating but Loving Hanyou

**Wow, I can't believe how time flies. It seems like just yesterday that I was beginning the school year and now im done! Anyways, I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. You know, with finals and all. But im here and im updating!**

**Disclaimer: -mumbles- Don't…own….Inuyasha.**

**IPOV  
**After meeting up with the couple, I began to unconsciously think about mine and Kagome's future. Seeing them with a hanyou child started making me think of the possibilities of me and Kagome having hanyou children. I couldn't help to think of what our children would possibly look like, how she would care and look after them while l looked over all of them together. Us cuddling on mats by the fire while the children silently slept.

I sighed and looked up to the sky. It seemed like that's all I did anymore. Sigh, think, and look up to the sky. I couldn't even remember the last time that I interacted with Shippo or Miroku. Or anyone for that matter. My mind just couldn't process without Kagome there. I needed her. She was a part of my life. She was part of the necessities that my body craved for.

The only thing that I had that kept me sane, was the random occurrences of memories that Kagome was a part of. She was living in my past. It was still something that my brain had a hard time wrapping around. It difficult to think of the possibility of something like that. We couldn't even do anything about it. It wasn't like Naraku was _controlling _the well. He had simply put a spell on it at the right time so that instead of Kagome coming here, she went somewhere else that happened to be in my past. This still was a mistake. The people that Naraku had put Kagome with were the best people that he _could _have. The people in that era knew how to fix a simple problem like this…especially my mother.

I smiled slightly at this. I knew that my mother would bring Kagome back to me. I just hope that she did it soon.

With that thought in mind, I began making my way back to camp for another lonely night.

**KPOV  
**"Ugh! I swear Inuyasha, if you throw another pebble at me, im going to chase you down and hurt you!" I screamed. The little Inuyasha had been picking at me for the past 2 hours. I had to say that it was getting frustrating. He was more irritating than the other Inuyasha and he was pretty hard to beat on the irritating scale.

Izayoi silently giggled as did the rest of our group given the exception of Sesshomaru.

"That is not funny! Izayoi _please _tell your son to stop pestering me. Its so annoying!" I nearly yelled at her. She laughed again and looked at me with an amused face. Then while smiled she nodded and glanced at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop pestering Kagome. You're going to have her chasing you soon if you don't stop," she said while still slightly giggling.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Ha! It's not like she could catch me. _I'm _a half-breed. _She _could not catch me," he said as he attempted to throw another one in the air and then nonchalantly flick it towards Kagome.

Kagome stomped her foot.

"Alright! That's it! You're dead!" she said as she dashed towards Inuyasha but he simply scooted away a foot or two and started laughing.

"Nice try. But you're going to have to do better than _that_." Then all of a sudden Inuyasha was lifted into the air.

"Miko, this is in no way to help you. This is just so I can get to see my little brother beat to a pulp," Sesshomaru said as he slightly smirked. Kagome then walked up to him and smiled at him.

"Why thank you Sesshomaru." She then looked at Inuyasha and smirked. He gave her a glare and crossed his arms. He rolled his eyes and silently said, "Fine, im sorry. Now can I please be put down? This is embarrassing."

Sesshomaru dropped him and began walking along the trail again, acting as if nothing had occurred. Izayoi, Kuro, and Yuki were still laughing their butts off at the interaction between Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Then one of them would repeat a snippet of a part and then they would break off into hysterics again.

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha just stood there and gave them all a glare and then they all turned and began to walk away. Which made the three adults start into hysterics again. The other three stopped and looking at each other. Kagome then looked up to the sky, at the moon slowly starting to come out, and sighed.

"Well, I guess we're spending the night here," she said. The other two nodded silently and stalked off to go do as they normally do. Kagome then started to prepare camp and start a fire.

Once the fire was ablaze and everyone had ate their dinner for the night, they all went off towards their sleeping quarters and kept themselves busy. Izayoi and Inuyasha were dozing off and were almost asleep. Sesshomaru was off in the limb of a tree with his eyes partly closed, as if he wanted to go to sleep but was trying not to. The couple was snuggled together, speaking in hushed tones as to not wake Inuyasha, Izayoi, or Sesshomaru. And Kagome was lying in her sleeping bag, of course, thinking of the other Inuyasha. She couldn't help but think of what he was possibly doing. Was he thinking of her, as she was of him? Was he in the hut with Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo? And were they all missing her like she was missing them?

She sighed and rolled over so that she might possibly get a good night's rest before the next day to come.

**AN: Whoa! Well I thought that, that chapter was fairly nice! It was relaxed but emotional. I can't believe how much fun I have writing this story. –shrug – Oh well! **

**Well anyways, review please! I love to hear what you think! XD**

**Vampgrl1~~~~**


	9. The Angel of Death

_**People's Characters in this Chapter:**_

_**Luna, 'Angel of Death' (LittleBug21's Character)**_

**Oh geez I'm sooooooo sorry everyone D: I have completely lost track of time lately because of school and everyone. Plus I have practices almost EVERYDAY after school so that doesn't help my schedule and PLUS my math teacher has no mercy and gives us homework every night. –sigh- Well. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Ha if I owned Inuyasha, Inuyasha wouldn't be with Kagome, he would be with me! :D**

**KPOV  
**I sighed.  
So far my morning has not gone so peachy. First, I got woken up from my magnificent dream by being hit in the head by a rock. Let's just say it hurt and now Inuyasha feels my pain but instead by a fist. Then, as we were all cleaning up by the river, everyone thought it would be just hilarious if they got me soaked. Oh and then of course we can't forget the best part, while we were all talking and the breakfast was cooking and my clothes were drying over the fire, the fire somehow got bigger, SO my clothes are now burnt to a crisp and I have to wear one of Izayoi's kimonos.

Wonderful.

Anyways, enough of my problems. For the most part, it was a pretty horrible day but so far it has been getting better.  
So since we had wasted time the other day, Izayoi said that we're still about two days away from our destination. I didn't really mind though. I enjoyed the view of the landscape and the company of my companions. Well except Sesshomaru. He's just sort of there.

As we were walking, we all of a sudden came across a disgusting smell. It smelled of a dead body. As we continued walking I noticed little blotches of blood here and there. Then I started noticing the bodies.

There had been a battle.

Then off into the woods a bit was a woman standing above the bodies. Her head was tilted back and she had her eyes closed. She had on a black hooded cover up but under it you could see a simple white, silk kimono. She had long, wavy, blonde hair that reached about waist length. You could also see a black choker with a teardrop hanging from the middle.

All of sudden her eyes shot open and met mine. She had deep blue eyes that seemed to be sprinkled with speckles of silver in them. She leaned up and turned around. Then she cocked her head and gave a smile.

"My dear, do you need something?"

"Uh um no thank you. I was just wondering what you are doing." I said. She glanced down at the nearest body and chuckled.

"I'm the Angel of Death, Luna. I have the power to take ones soul and split it. One half goes up above while the other half becomes a piece of jewelry for me." She smiled and gestured to the case of jewelry at her feet.

"See? I also have the ability to change my appearance. For example, I can go from looking like an adult to simply a young child."

"Is that what you are doing? Taking the souls of these dead men?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I am taking their souls. They have no need for them now." She said. I nodded

"My lady, do you not have a mate?" Sesshomaru, for the first time in a while, asked. She looked over at Sesshomaru, looked him up and down, and then smiled.

"Yes actually I do. He is the Angel of Victory. Surely you have heard of him." Luna said. Izayoi then spoke up.

"Yes I have heard of him. His name is Bahram, am I correct?" Izayoi asked. Luna nodded once again.

"Yes. I have watched him work miracles. It's truly amazing." Luna smiled and had the glow of pure love on her face. I wish me and Inuyasha could have that.

"Hmm, well I must get going. I must finish my duties before the sun reaches the middle of the sky. Farewell my friends." She quickly waved and then vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

We all stared at her previous spot for a moment longer then turned, looked at each other, and continued walking.

Will any of the upcoming days be normal?

**AN: I pray that was good enough. I'm super tired. It's midnight and a school night xD Not good. But I'm sick anyways so I might not be going tomorrow. But still.  
I hope you enjoyed it.  
Bye xD  
Vampgrl1**


End file.
